The Stolen Fluffy
by MaStEr-WoLfIe
Summary: Sesshomaru woke up...something was missing...


**The Stolen Fluffy **

**Disclaime**r: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in my story…they all belong to some very rich people who won't hesitate to sue poor people like me

This story was written by MasterWolfie and redruM

Sesshomaru woke up…something was wrong. He looked over at Rin, who was curled up beside him, asleep, and Jaken, who was sprawled a few feet away, snoring like there was no tomorrow. Perhaps the toad's load snores had awoken him? Sesshomaru sat up and realized exactly WHAT was missing. His beloved, white, fluffy, boa!!!!! It was GONE!!!! Sesshomaru leaped to his feet, outraged, a cascade of swearing flowing out of him when he smelled it: the stink of the filthy half-breed Inuyasha…

Miles away, Inuyasha snickered and jumped into the well to see Kagome. He found her room, and announced his presence with a bout of laughter. Inuyasha threw a bundle at her, smirking at the look on her face as she opened the bundle.

"Inuyasha…is this….Is this SESSHOMARU'S?" gasped Kagome, taking out the demon lord's precious boa.

"Yeah." Inuyasha's face broke into a sinister smile. "Too bad I couldn't be there to see his face when he woke up without it! Now….perhaps I should have some fun with my hostage!"

Jaken could not believe the look on his master's face. He and Rin had been awoken by a string of cusswords, and he looked up to see Sesshomaru's usually emotionless face to be one of demented fury…and Jaken could have sworn he saw TEARS on Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru must have noticed them because he suddenly regained his composure.

"Come on Rin, Jaken." Drawled Sesshomaru. "We have somewhere to go."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" Obedient as usual, Rin jumped happily onto Ah-un.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are we….going?" Jaken gulped.

Sesshomaru was smiling at him.

"Inuyasha! How could you steal Sesshomaru's boa?" gasped Kagome. Inuyasha was busily spreading peanut butter, and all sorts of nasty concoctions on the boa, pretending not to hear her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. This time in his ear.

"Well…I…" began Inuyasha, but he didn't get a chance to finish. Kagome began dragging Inuyasha by the ears towards the well.

"I don't care how evil or sexy---" began Kagome. She coughed, turning pink. "I mean how mean or evil Sesshomaru is, Inuyasha, but you are stealing and stealing is bad!"

Surprised at the lack of argument, Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha gaping at her. "You think Sesshomaru is SEXY!!??"

Kagome turned away, blushing, and then looked up again to see Inuyasha crawling away from her.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" yelled Kagome, smirking as he crashed to the ground twitching. Kagome once again grabbed Inuyasha's ears and jumped into the well.

Following Inuyasha turned out to be quite easy. All Sesshomaru had to do was follow the smell of the dirty half-breed: the low, dirty, half-breed, bastard that stole his boa. Sesshomaru was still silently ranting when he spotted to small figures at the bottom. He directed Ah-Un lower to see the stupid git protesting loudly and being dragged by the ears by that human wench he was always with. He landed silently in front of them.

"You have something of mine, half-breed. I suggest you give it back…or suffer, Inuyasha." Stated Sesshomaru coldly, examining his claws, making sure they were sharp enough.

"Inuyasha, what do you do now?" said Kagome in that mother-like voice that Sesshomaru found very damn irritating.

Inuyasha muttered to himself, and then threw the dirtied boa that by now looked more like a kitchen rag to Sesshomaru, and ran, but got his foot stuck in a hole. Sesshomaru was undoubtedly furious at what Inuyasha did to his boa, but he would not show it, not in front of the priestess bitch, anyway. Turning, Sesshomaru pulled out Tokejin, and charged at the immobile Inuyasha. Terrified, Inuyasha yelled out the only thing that he could think of to stop Sesshomaru:

"KAGOME THINKS YOU'RE SEXY!!!!"

Thousands of miles away, Naraku just received a brand new karaoke machine. Grinning, he plugged it in and instantly began to sing. Now, Naraku honestly loved to sing. He was singing Karaoke most of the time when he was not trying to take over the world or do some other evil, but unbeknownst to him, Naraku was horrible at singing. Even a wounded dog sounded better, or a screeching bat…or (no offense you fans) William Hung. Excited at the new karaoke machine, Naraku assembled his offspring, and was howling away, when he realized that they had a fainted, except for Kagura, whose ears were bleeding. A plan began to form in his brain…

Inuyasha could not see Kagome's face as her back was turned to him, but Sesshomaru could, and he had stopped dead in his tracks, sneering. This could not be good. Kagome whirled around, if looks could kill, hers certainly did…and it probably tortured too…

Far away on a hill, Sango and Miroku were waiting for Inuyasha to come back. He had supposedly left to launch a sneak attack on Sesshomaru. The ground rumbled below them, in the valley below, a flock of birds flew from their perches, startled from something. It was then, that they heard very clearly:

"IIIIIIINNNNNUUUUUYYYYYAAAASSSSSHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Miroku frowned. "Was that Kagome?"

Sango nodded. "Probably…I wonder what Inuyasha did this time…"

Sesshomaru sat on the ground, bemused at the twitching, and moaning Inuyasha in front of him. He would leave it all to the human girl. Revenge and he didn't have to lift a finger. Suddenly, Naraku popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Sesshomaru…and ah…Inuyasha! I just came to reveal my latest evil idea to you so you can stop me later on so I'll have an excuse to throw another tantrum!!" Naraku held up a karaoke machine. "See this!!! I am going to sing and the whole world will die…..now's not the time is it?" asked Naraku, noticing Inuyasha's state, and Kagome's face for the first time. Naraku began to back away…when suddenly Sesshomaru stopped him.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood outside Naraku's castle; both of them were wearing earplugs.

"Good idea, Sesshomaru." Said Kagome, "We'll come back for him in a week, or two."

The demon lord merely turned and walked away. Inside the castle, Naraku was singing opera to Inuyasha who was tied to a chair, screaming in a futile attempt to drown out the terrible singing.

**One Week Later….**

One week later, Inuyasha was scrubbing Sesshomaru's boa, using Clorox Bleach, while Sesshomaru watched him with a sneer. Kagome and Rin were picking flower's nearby, and Sango had just pushed Miroku into a bush of poison ivy for his latest groping attempt….

As for Naraku, he lost his voice, and was lying in bed…composing a new song….

Unknown to anybody for now…tetseiga lay forgotten inside Naraku's castle in the karaoke room…….


End file.
